Larmes
by vingar
Summary: Un résumé à vrai dire, j'en ai pas. Désolée.


Ne vous attendez pas à un long Os, il est court même très court. Une suite envisagée, je ne pense pas.

Bonne courte lecture.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce fait, cette eau salée s'échappait de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait sortait enfin, plus la peine de se cacher, plus la peine de faire bonne figure. De toute façon, elle n'avait personne, personne qui puisse la juger, qui puisse voir son état. Seule dans sa chambre, elle laissait libre court à cette souffrance. Une souffrance dont elle ne connaissait pas entièrement la cause. Ces dernières années, elle avait tant perdu qu'elle pensait être barricader. Mais ce n'était qu'une chimère, le cœur reprenait ses droits et il comptait bien lui prouver. Elle s'écroula sur son lit en tenant fermement son coussin. A part ses sanglots, aucun bruit ne retentissait dans la maison. Elle aurait préférer entendre une autre mélodie, mais son avis ne comptait plus à présent. On venait de détruire sa dernière barrière. On venait d'enfoncer le dernier couteau dans son cœur. Elle aurait voulu avoir une autre vie, elle aurait souhaité avoir de véritables amis et surtout elle aurait aimé avoir d'autres réactions. Tout ce passé était un simple échec. Le contrôle, en fait, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Une douce illusion qui l'avait fait tenir. Un doux murmure qui l'avait volé. Rien n'aurait dû se savoir, rien n'aurait dû se produire. Ses espérances, tout le monde n'en portait aucun intérêt. Ses rêves étaient dérisoires pour le monde extérieur. La vie, cette vie qui lui avait donné naissance, cette vie qui aurait dû la protéger l'avait détruite sans scrupule. Comme tout le monde, elle avait fait des erreurs mais comparée aux autres, le regard était braqué sur elle, les chuchotements l'avait désignée. Elle était coupable, la fautive de tous ces drames. Ils l'avaient tous condamnée. Au départ, elle avait tenté de faire bonne figure, de rester forte et de ne pas les écouter. Et quand fut venu le temps où elle avait faibli de nouveau, quand elle avait laissé les autres voir sa faiblesse, personne ne l'avait vraiment écouté. Santana et Brittany avaient tenté de l'aider mais par pur égoïsme, juste pour qu'elle revienne dans les cheerios. La coach avait juste voulu se servir d'elle pour mettre un frein au Glee Club. Will n'avait rien compris et l'avait encore accusé. Rachel avait juste souhaité que le Glee Club soit complet. Alors elle s'était demandée à quoi ça servait de chercher secours. Son état n'intéressait personne. Donc elle s'était relevée encore une fois, certes elle n'avait point pris la meilleure voie mais la jeunesse et la souffrance ne l'avaient pas soutenue dans les meilleurs choix.

Alors aujourd'hui, en repensant à toutes ces années, en repensant à sa vie, elle s'écroulait simplement. Rien ne l'accrochait à la vie. La seule personne qu'elle avait aimé venait tout simplement de lui tourner le dos. L'amour, encore une chimère, une chimère qui l'avait piégé dans ses griffes pour qu'elle tombe encore plus bas. Pourquoi avait-elle espéré ? Elle ne savait même plus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était finie à cette heure-ci. Que la lutte ne servait à rien. Elle avait tant donné, qu'elle était épuisée. Ce sauvetage qu'elle avait tant espéré par le passé ne viendrait pas. Seule, elle le resterait. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses larmes devenaient ses véritables amies. Santana ne viendrait pas vers elle, la latine devait être trop occuper à mener sa vie. Brittany devait encore voyager à travers le monde. Et Rachel, la diva venait de la quitter pour se remettre avec Finn. Donc oui, elle n'avait personne. Elle resterait avec ses larmes jusqu'à qu'elle ait la force de faire bonne figure encore.

Au milieu de ses pleurs, elle entendit une porte claquée mais elle ne s'interrogea pas sur ce bruit. Elle était trop emprise par sa souffrance. Des pas se firent entendre, mais elle ne bougea toujours pas. La force lui manquait, l'envie de rester enfermée dans l'obscurité était plus forte. Pourtant l'obscurité commença à fuir quand un flot de lumière apparut sur le seuil de sa chambre. Mais elle ne se redressa pas, elle serra simplement un peu plus son coussin contre elle. Un corps se posa derrière elle et un bras vint l'entourer. Elle reconnut l'invitée surprise grâce à son odeur. Mais elle garda le silence, ses larmes parlaient assez pour elle. Un baiser réchauffa sa tempe mais une fois finie, la froid reprit possession de son corps.

« Je suis là et je ne compte pas t'abandonner. »

Cette voix était juste un murmure, un doux murmure mais Quinn n'y croyait plus. Elle secoua négativement sa tête, elle ne se laisserait pas encore une fois avoir par ce murmure enchanteur. Rachel lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner mais elle l'avait fait alors pourquoi cette personne tiendrait sa promesse ?

« Je sais qu'en tant qu'amie, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Mais je te promets que cela va changer. Tu es importante pour moi, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Alors laisses-moi te prouver que tu l'es. »

Quinn, inconsciemment, chercha la chaleur du corps de son amie. Puis elle ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter de ce calme soudain. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, tout son être laissait transparaître son état. Puis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle s'endormit dans les bras de son amie qui faisait acte de présence, qui était venue pour la secourir.

« Je t'aime Quinn et je vais te prouver que l'amour existe vraiment. Je vais te montrer que tu peux être digne d'être aimée même si je ne suis pas la bonne personne. »

Santana venait de murmurer ses paroles, elle savait que Quinn ne l'entendait pas, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait laissé son cœur parler.


End file.
